


New message from...

by QueenXIV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI, I just had to commemorate yuuri's bday, Including Yurio, M/M, Phichit is the worst best friend, Text Messages, This Is STUPID, Victor is so sweet, and clingy, but it was fun to write, chat, everyone loves Yuuri, pray for makkachin 2k16, stupidity on ice, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: Today is Yuuri's birthday, and of course all his friends and family want to congratulate him. Or, the one in which I just wanted to write something in a epistolary-chat way. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI!





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLOOO, so, this is my second fanfic in the YOI fandom in less than a week. Blame it on the fucking anime, it's so good GOOOD. I'be been juggling the idea of making a textmessage kind of fanfic and it was just the perfec idea for this. And also, I wanted to write something for Yuuri's bday but depression is not really making things easy for me so, hey, this was easy than writing a one-shot. 
> 
> I really hope you like it :)

*New message from ThePhichit*

ThePhichit: Yuuuuuuri ♡

KatsudonIsLife: Phichit-kun. 

ThePhichit: why are you so dry? T^T Anyways… we didn’t have time to talk before you left for Russia… And mentioning Russia… How’s THE Russian? (¬‿¬)

KatsudonIsLife: THE Russian? 

ThePhichit: Don’t play the fool with me! You know WHO I mean!!!!!! 

KatsudonIsLife: Ah, things with Victor, you mean? It’s good, everything’s OK. 

ThePhichit: MORE THAN OKAY I’D SAY!!!!!! TAKING INTO ACCOUNT THAT THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU, YOU WERE HAVING A HOT MAKE OUT SESSION ON ICE. 

KatsudonIsLife: it was not a hot make out session ( ￣＾￣)

ThePhichit: BUT YOU WERE KISSSSSSSYYYY KISSING

KatsudonIsLife: Yeeeees, we wereeeeeee. Satisfied?

ThePhichit: very much, thank you (＾ω＾) so, update, update! Have you kissed more?

KatsudonIsLife: I am not answering that

ThePhichit: THAT IS A YESSSSSS

ThePhichit: are you kissing rn? I am sure you are. I’ll leave you two lovebirrrrrds alone. Btw, happy birthdaaaaay Yuuri Nikiforov! (つ´∀｀)つ

KatsudonIsLife: thank you!!! (and we were not kissing…. Maybe)

ThePhichit: （☆ω☆*）

 

*New message from YuuriIsDaBest*

YuuriIsDaBest: HAPPY BDAY YUURI-SENSEI ♡ ♡ ♡

KatsudonIsLife: please Minami change your username.

KatsudonIsLife: also, thank you! But really, please, and don’t call me sensei.

YuuriIsDaBest: BUT YOUR DA BEST AND YOUR MY SENSEI

YuuriIsDaBest: BTW, VERY FAN OF VICTUURI, LOVE WINS!!!!! ۹(˒௰˓)۶

KatsudonIsLife: Victuuri? What’s that? 

KatsudonIsLife: ah, wait no, I know it. Where did you make up that name?

KatsudonIsLife: no wait, I don’t wanna know. 

YuuriIsDaBest: ≧ω≦

 

*New message from GuangHongJi*

GuangHongJi: Happy Birthday Yuuri!! 

KatsudonIsLife: Thank you, Guang-Hong! How’s everything? I’d have liked to say goodbye in China, but I was in a rush, sorry. 

GuangHongJi: Everything’s good! ☺ And yeeeeees, I know, you were in a rush ♪

KatsudonIsLife: …… what does that even mean?

GuangHongJi: nothing nothing! Have a veeeery good bday!!! :D 

KatsudonIsLife: ……… thank you……? 

 

*New message from ItsMinako*

ItsMinako: Yuuri-chan!!! Happy Birthdaaaaaaaaaaay, I hope your stupid and handsome Russian man is treating you very well. 

ItsMinako: He is XL right? I am sure he is XL. 

ItsMinako: But I guess that’s for yoooou to know and for me to never find out

KatsudonIsLife: Thank you Minako-san! 

KatsudonIsLife: By the way, are you drunk? You should take care. 

KatsudonIsLife: And also, XL? What do you mean by that? I think his t-shirts are M or L at the most… 

ItsMinako: HSHAHAHAHFSXDWBAHAHAHA T-SHIRT XD XD XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHGDDH 

ItsMinako: Sure, my little student, teachers was what I was talking about…..

ItsMinako: *tshirts, ugh, stupid phone. Anyways, have a good celebratory sex ;) 

KatsudonIsLife: MINAKO-SAN! 

 

*New message from GuangHongJi*

GuangHongJi: Yuuuuuri, Leo says Happy Birthday!! He lost his phone, so

KatsudonIsLife: ah, tell Leo I say thank you! 

KatsudonIsLife: Btw, Phichit told me you two are together. Congratulations. 

KatsudonIsLife: But I am veeery disappointed you didn’t tell me!

GuangHongJi: sorry (〃´∀｀) but Leo and I thought it’d be fun to see if you figured it out on your own. Phichit did. 

KatsudonIsLife: …… why 

GuangHongJi: you’re our little oblivious Japanese :3 

KatsudonIsLife: I am not oblivious!

KatsudonIsLife: well, maybe a bit, but anyways. Shame on you. 

GuangHongJi: HAHAHAHAHAOHSKJDWMJMSB WE LOVE YOU

 

*New message from HirokoKatsuki*

HirokoKatsuki: Hello, Yuuri-chan! Happy Birthday! ♡ Your father, your sister and I hope you have the bestest of days ☺ 

KatsudonIsLife: Thank you mum! ☺ 

HirokoKatsuki: How’s Vicchan? We saw the kiss on TV! We are so happy for you, finally you two realized that you are in love!!

KatsudonIsLife: mum (＾＾；)

HirokoKatsuki: Is he treating you well? Always use protection! Oh, and Makkachin misses you two very much. 

KatsudonIsLife: MUM!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT’S EMBARRASING 

HirokoKatsuki: ☺ 

 

*New message from SexyChris*

SexyChris: Happy birthday, you lucky guy ;) 

KatsudonIsLife: Thank you, Chris 

SexyChris: how’s the sex then? Ive always thought that Victor must be a sex machine, all those sweeeeet moves he does on the ice, he must have some reserved for the bedroom ;) 

SexyChris: and with your ass!!! I mean, Victor is a veeeery lucky guy too ;) Id love to tap your ass

SexyChris: you in for a threesome? ;) 

KatsudonIsLife: Bye Chris

SexyChris: Is that a yes or a no? 

SexyChris: think about it, sweet ass ;) 

KatsudonIsLife: BYE CHRIS 

 

*New message from VityaLovesHisKatsudon*

VityaLovesHisKatsudon: YUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIII WHERE RRRRR UUUUU

KatsudonIsLife: I’ve gone down to the hotel bar, to get some water. 

VityaLovesHisKatsudon: I MIIIISSSS YOUUUUU ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

KatsudonIsLife: I’ve literally been gone for less than five minutes 

VityaLovesHisKatsudon: ITS COLD WITHOUT YOU 

KatsudonIsLife: We’re in Russia, it’s always cold

VityaLovesHisKatsudon: your colder than an iceberg (┳Д┳)

KatsudonIsLife: I’m coooooming, I’m on the elevator. 

VityaLovesHisKatsudon: YAAAAAS ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ second roooound 

KatsudonIsLife: (☉∀☉)

VityaLovesHisKatsudon: coooomeeeee on, youve got more stamina than me! LET YOUR YOUTHFUL STAMINA SHOW, YUURI-CHAN 

KatsudonIsLife: don’t call me that, please, my mother calls me that. Totally kills the vibe. 

VityaLovesHisKatsudon: awwwwww but I love it

VityaLovesHisKatsudo: btw, I don’t approve your name here. You gotta change it, its only fair!

KatsudonIsLife: okay 

VictorsKatsudon: better? 

VityaLovesHisKatsudon: YAAAAAAAS, come to bed my solnyshko 

VictorsKatsudon: I am just outside the door 

 

*New message from TheRussianTiger*

TheRussianTiger: Happy bday, old man. 

VictorsKatsudon: thank you, Yurio ☺ 

TheRussianTiger: MY NAMES YURI DAMNIT 

TheRussianTiger: btw, your nickname is disgusting, tbh. 

VictorsKatsudon: ☺

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think!:)


End file.
